I Know You're Not Him, But Can You Forgive Us
by Nancy2013
Summary: Our brother is gone, and all that's left is a journal. If we ever get Leo back we will treat him like he was suppose to be treated. -Raphael. (Sequel to Goodbye I Love You.)
1. Chapter 1: A New Adventure

**Hey everyone this is the sequel to Goodbye I Love You, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT 2k12**

* * *

At TCRI Krang droids were going down left and right. It looked like we were going to win until...

"Krang it is time to activate the dimensional portal to the dimension of Krang."

"Oh no you don't," said Raph.

All of us began to charge at the Krang droids. Donnie was able to get to the portal and try to shut it down while we held the Krang off. They were firing there guns at every direction to hit us. Raph had tackled one to the ground and a stray shot was bouncing off the wall and ceiling until it hit the portal. The portal began to fry it's self out but at the same time three figures began to appear on the platform. After about 5 minutes the portal exploited, as soon as the smoke cleared all of the Krang were gone but what was left were three passed out forms of Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael.

* * *

**So what do you think. And although the answers I'm getting are good would any of you mind to badly for some step by step instructions of how to update a new chapter with out deleting anything, thank you and good day. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Quite Mikey

**Sorry this story was meant to be called I Know You're Not Him, But Can You Forgive Us. The turtles that still have Leo will **look like this and **the turtles without Leo** _will look like _.

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

Leo's POV:

The rest of the ride from the Krang facility to the Lair was a blur, these other turtles look like us except there were black masks with the mask tails being ether orange, purple, or red. Once they were done being examined by Donnie he didn't see any wounds on them they were just knocked out.

* * *

_Mickey's POV:_

*_Asleep_*

_I felt really bad about what I __said to Leo. I didn't sleep well that night I decided to make him breakfast and bring it to him. I got to the kitchen and started to make Leo's favorite omelet, peppers and cheese, with green tea. Just as I was plating up his meal Donnie and Raph showed up with really sad faces, they regret it too. I take the tray to Leo's room and knock on the door, "Leo are you asleep...," hmm he's not answering. I probably wouldn't ether if it were me. I open the door a little bit and start to walk in "um I wanted... I got you breakfast." Nothing could have prepared me for what saw next. Leo... his bloody body on the floor pail and unmoving. I drop the tray and scream in pure terror. My brother come in after they hear me scream, they are just a shocked as I am as they try, with no avail, to revive him._

_*Nightmare/Memory over*_

_I wake up breathing heavy and uneven. When I'm fully awake I realizes that I'm staring at... me? I jump in surprise_ "Hi, I'm well you, so, uh did you sleep well did you have nice dream? What was it about?..." _I didn't know I was backing up until I hit the wall and he's still hammering me with questions I'm not even listening. He finally stopped talking when a turtle with an all purple mask pulled him away, must be his _Donnie "Mikey you're scaring the daylights out of him." _He crouches down next to me, it makes me feel a little more comfortable._ "Hi you probably already know who I am, but I'll tell you anyway. I'm Donatello need anything"_ Yeah, my big brother, but I shake my head no. Knowing that I will never see him again. The other_ Donnie_ took me out of his lab and took me to the living room where the last turtle, I'm assuming_ Raph_ was beating the stuffing out of a punching dumby right now I wish it was me he was beating up._ Donnie _must have seen this _"Are you sure your okay you seem a bit upset,"_ A bit was an under statement, but I shook my head and tried my best to sweep my emotions under the rug and pretend nothing was wrong. Even though my world was totally upside down._

* * *

Donnie's POV:

I'm really worried about this _Mikey_ he looks like he's going to break down and cry at any given moment. Something really bad must have happened to him or one of his brothers. Our Mikey couldn't stand to be quit for more then 2 minutes. Their is defiantly something wrong that he's not telling us.

* * *

Mikey's POV:

Okay this me is starting to creep me out. I mean he's totally silent and his eye are like dead. But I know just how to get the other me to smile. We are in the sewer with our skateboards and ride around that always works to cheer me up. I'm having the time of my life, who needs half pipe when you've got full pipe. I look to the other me and just sitting their and playing with wheel of the board he still looks absolutely miserable I'm officially lost on what to do. Maybe Raph can help.

* * *

Raph's POV:

I was waiting for both Mikey's to come home. Donnie said that he a little downtrodden **(1)**, whatever that means. I wanted to see how well this guy could fight. My thought were interrupted be a Space Hero's theme song uhg how can anyone watch that show. I was about to taunt Leo about it when I herd them finally come home. Time to make my move. "Hey _Mikey_ I was wondering if you be interested in a little sparing match, you in." He shook his head but I lead to the dojo anyway. Donnie and Mikey reluctantly sat down and watched the fight. We took our stands and began to charge at each other. _Mikey _was twirling his nunchucks at deadly speed, but I noticed as I was charging at him, he had a dull excerption on his face.

When we collided with each other, I get a few luck hits in but I'm just barely getting away for his nunchucks. I get me sais out and charge again, only the minute we collide my sais are gone. I look up at _Mikey_ just when I do his nunchucks go to a dead stop and my sais fly out and hit the wall. I'm so shocked that I didn't notices _Mikey _pin me with one of his nunchucks across my chest. I would think he'd be happy, but his I were just as dull and emotionless as it was when we started. But what really shocked me was the fact the _Mikey _got up and walked away without another word.

* * *

_Mikey's POV:_

_If that was suppose to help it didn't it made me think of fight Leo and my brothers were in and I hate that the last thing I was able to tell him was practically 'I hate you'. I want him back to tell him I'm sorry for everything and that I love him but now I'll never get the chance. "ohf" I didn't even realize I walked in to somebody can't they just leave me alone and me wallow in my own sorrow._ "Sorry I didn't see you there," _no it can't be, but it is. Leo well there_ Leo. _Right in front of me I didn't even know I was crying until he brushed my tears away, _"Hey it's okay, um I'm Leonardo though you probably know that already is everything okay." _Oh that voice how I've longed to hear that voice. "Yeah I'm okay now," I said, I hug him with glee. After not saying anything for a year and for the first time, in a long time I smile. I'm actually happy. :.)_

* * *

Nobody's POV:

The remaining three brothers stand in complete shock as _Mikey _finally said something and smiled.

* * *

**downtrodden- Sad.**

**What do you think thank you and good day.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mikey's Alone Time with Leo

**Sorry I'm not good with fight descriptions yet so bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

Leo's POV:

After I bumped into _Mikey_ he's practically glued to my side, and talking my ear off. It's as if he hasn't talked in years. _"Hey _Leo_ can you help me with this kata?" _That's another thing, when he asks for help with a move it really means _'Can we go to the dojo and talk while we go over moves.' _Sounds like this family was pretty tight. "Sure _Mikey_." We go to the dojo and take our stands and take our weapons out. I must say he is more of a challenge then my Mikey, I mean I can barely beat him. "So how's it going," I ask as I block a whirling nunchuck _"Pretty good I just wish my brothers would wake up."_ We continue to fight until were both tired and collapsed on that floor from exhaustion. "Hey *gasp* quick question *gasp*?" _"Quick *gasp* answer." _"Why are you clinging to me so much, is your me not willing to spend time with you," I didn't want to hart any feelings but as soon as I asked he looked ready to cry. _"No, spent he would time with me but *sniff* lets just say I haven't seen much of him in a while." _It broke my heart too see him like this he was choking back sobs. I walked up to him, "go ahead _Mikey _let it out, it's okay." I could see the tears in his eyes, I hugged him. He continued to cry in my arms until fell asleep. Something must have happened to there _Leo _I just wish he'd tell what It was.

* * *

_Mikey's POV:_

_I know he didn't mean anything by it, but it still hurt to know that your a main reason your brother is dead. I wake with this new _Leo _fast asleep still holding me in his arms. I smiled, he's just like my Leo, I didn't want to leave I wanted to stay there, rapped up in his arms forever, but I got up a dragged _Leo _to his room, if this Lair is the same as mine, his room should be right here. I opened the door, and though the room was empty, I saw the image of my Leo on the floor in a pool of blood flicker in my mind for a second. It was more horrible to know that it was some what, no, not some what, all my fault. I put _Leo _to bed but I can't bring myself to leave so I go into his bed go to sleep while I hold him close._

* * *

Donnie's POV:

This is weird, when I met this _Mikey _he was just about ready to cry at any given moment. I'm pretty sure that sparing match with Raph didn't help, heck we could not even get the poor guy to talk, but then one look at Leo and he talking nonstop and clinging to Leo like he would disappear if he left him alone for even a second. I beginning to think that it has something to do with three turtle in my lab and not four when this all started.

* * *

_Donnie's POV:_

_*Dreaming*_

_I woke up from an unrested sleep I felt terrible for what I did to Leo. At lest when it was all over I made sure the bleeding stopped in his wounds. And right now I'm starting to wish I done more. I got up and went to the kitchen to see Mikey cooking breakfast for Leo he look miserable. Just as he was walking to Leo's room with the try of food me and Raph sat down at the table not really interested in food, "I feel like a peace of shit," said Raph pulling me out of me thoughts. "Me too, what are we going to do." Raph suddenly looked up at me, "Whatever we can do, that if he's willing to trust us again." I was about to say something else when I heard Mikey scream bloody murder. Me and Raph go strait to where the scream was from. When we got to Leo's room we were greeted be a gruesome site. Leo, pail, unmoving, and bleeding. I panic and so is Raph I try to revive him, but I realizes that it's pointless and stop trying, "Donnie why are stopping save him!" Raph said with terror in his voice. What I say next breaks both our hearts, "I-I can't save him. He's gone."_

_*Nightmare/Memory over*_

_I sit up, breathing really fast I look around I'm in my lab, but it feels alien to me but I don't care I just sit there and cry. I failed my brother but I didn't just fail him I killed him. I may not have went into his room and put him out of his misery, but I killed with what was said that night and I can't take it back. Suddenly I feel someone touch my hands. I look up and it's...me? _"Um, hi I know this is probably weird for you...but I'm you how do you feel."_ Okay is this real or is this dream number two? I look into his/my eyes and can tell this is real and not some crazy dream. "No I'm fine, thanks," but I wasn't fine I was completely miserable. But I didn't want him to knew that, even if he was me._

* * *

**Chapter 3's up! What do you think? Thank you and good night.**


	4. Chapter 4: Donnie the Uninterested

**Sorry that took so long but I can only get to a computer every Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. Take this as my gift to you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

_Donnie's POV: _

_Ever sense being woken up be...me? I've been, pretty much, doing the same thing ever sense Leo...ever sense Leo, I can't even think about let alone say it. But all I've been able to do is stare at nothing, having a blank expiration on my face, not really paying attention to anything around me, and picturing Leo's body dead before my eyes. Imbedded in my soul forever never to leave my heart._

* * *

Donnie's POV:

"So I was wondering about how to get you and your brothers back to your dimension. I wonder if there is some link in the dimensional..." It was then I noticed that he/I wasn't paying attention to me "Hey...um are you listening," he looked up at me and shook his head his face was emotionless but his eyes tell another story he looked close to tears and just looked absolutely miserable. "Maybe we should go topside and get some fresh air, maybe that will perk you up a little." He seemed reluctant but agreed.

We walk through and maze of sewer tunnels and the whole trip seemed quit. He still held the same emotionless expiration on his face the whole way there. Once we hit topside we climbed on a roof and decided that it was time to get some answers "So I-I was wonder, why are you so-" _"Quit."_ "Yeah if you don't mind me asking that is," to my surprise he answer honestly, sort of. _"Well it's like... w-what I mean is *sigh* thing have been tough without my brother there." Leo_ he must be talking about _Leo, _"What happened to him," at that point he was crying I felt bad for him. What ever happened to there _Leo, _it wasn't good. "Maybe we should go to April's how's that sound." He seemed reluctant but nodded anyway. After jumping from roof top to roof top we finally made it to April's. I knocked on the window and turned to _Donnie,_ "maybe you should let me talk to her first I don't want her to get overwhelmed with two of us." He seemed all to eager to leave, that made me wonder. "Donnie." Hey April." She seemed aerated with me but opened the door anyway "This had better be good," "I need to talk to you," "can't this want until morning," she said flatly. I told her about the run in with the Krang, the portal fizzing out, and another version of us, with black masks and colored mask tails, coming through it. When I was done she looked at me like I had lost my mind. Then I signaled _Donnie _to come out. When he saw April he was absolutely petrified I wonder why...

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, please review. Thank you and good night.**


	5. Chapter 5: I Wish I Was With You

**Hey everyone here Chapter 5 hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

_Donnie's POV:_

_I saw there _April_ and was seared to death. With that thought in mind I wish I was, at least I would be with my brother, Leonardo. I miss him so much, when April found out about what we did to Leo she was furious, and who could blame her, he was just as much her brother as he was to us only better much, MUCH, better. I still remember the day she found out._

_*Flashback*_

_ It had been a few days after Leo killed himself. I cleaned his wounds and patched them up in my lab. After I was all done he looked as if he was just sleeping, he's never looked so peaceful. It almost made me smile, but then I remembered why he was like this to begin with. We still don't know what he wanted us to do with his body, did he want us to bury him or burn him. I'd rather put him 6 feet under then cremate him, but I don't want to dishonor his memory. I heard April's voice come from the lair we had to tell her, this is going to kill her._

_"Hey guys. Why'd I have to come here so fast?" I walked up to her, hating myself with every step. "April...there's something you should know...," I said almost ready to vomit. "Okay what?" "It's Leo he's...he's," she put a soft hand on my shoulder and looked up at me with concern. "Go ahead Donnie what is it?" I could hide it anymore, "Leo's dead." She looked up a me in absolute shock. She got up to hug me, face covered in tears, it felt good to have to support but I couldn't let her hold me and comfort me. So I gently pushed her off me forcing myself to look at her cry because of what I have done. "How did he die?" She sounded so heartbroken, but I had to tell her, "sit down this is going to take a while." I told her about the fight we had with him. How me and Mikey would beat him with our weapons. And how Raph cut Leo with his sais. And finally about Leo's journal entry expanding his last hours, alone. After I was finished I was met by a slap to the face. It felt good I almost wanted to beg her to keep hitting me, but instead..."HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR BROTHER, HOW COULD YOU LET HIM SUFFER LIKE THAT?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE TRUST WERTHY DONATELLO BUT THIS A NEW LOW I AM SO DONE WITH YOU AND YOU SO CALLED BROTHERS?!" She left in tears and still fuming, and left me alone to cry. _

_The next day I found Leo's body was gone. I began to panic when I saw I note on the bad. I was from April._

_Dear Donatello;_

_You don't disserve to lay you 'brother' to rest so I took him last night and buried him somewhere where you will never find him I hope you're sorry for your self._

_Sincerely;_

_April_

_I couldn't take it I screamed. My brothers found me on the floor with my legs to my chest clutching the note for dear life. I was shaking so much I thought I was having a sesher. My life shattered even more at the fact the I couldn't visit my brothers grave._

_*Flashback over*_

_I know this isn't my April but am still not shore about this. Everything in me wanted to run, but I had to do this. _"Hi uh Donnie I'm April was there something you need to talk about," _I stood there in shock that could hear that voice again but I didn't deserve this. The other me saw That I was uncomfortable, so he went to me and told April he was sorry for waking her and me and him left without another word. _

_The whole walk home was quit, keeping an aim around me for support, I wish he'd quit helping me, he can't help me, the only way he can help me is bring my Leo back. I just want to crawl under a rock and die at least that way I would be with my brother. I heard noise coming from the dojo, it sounded like laughing, I can't stand it anymore I get out of_ Donnie_ grip and start heading towards the lab when someone from the dojo comes out a bumps into me. It was Mikey, my Mikey with a smile on his face a real genuine smile. "Donnie your awake come on you have to come in here." While I was happy he was happy I wasn't in the mood to train "I'm not in the mood Mikey, just leave alone right now." I turned away and when I did I heard a voice I never thought I would never hear again. _"Mikey are alright you left in a rush and-oh hi."_ I turned back around, it couldn't be, but it is Leo well there _Leo _standing right in front of me. "Is every thing alright you seem kind of-oh," I couldn't help it hugged him and had the biggest smile on my face just at the thought of having my brother back gave me relief._

* * *

Donnie's POV:

Okay I'm reeling my head both _Mikey _and _Donnie _woke up miserable and the other versions of each other tried our best to at least make them crack a smile. We couldn't do that and then one gander at Leo and they melt into compete and udder happiness. What has happen to there _Leo?_

* * *

**I hope you like this, please review. Thank you and good day.**


	6. Chapter 6: I Can't Believe It

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

_Donnie's POV:_

_I just can't believe my luck. There _Leo _is still alive it's like a dream, and if it is I don't want to wake up. I haven't left his side all day, nether has Mikey really. Right now we were at the table eating breakfast, and me and Mikey were sitting pretty close to_ Leo. "Um guys as much as I love your company, could you maybe lay off? It's getting kind of cluster phobic." _"No!" Me and_ _Mikey say in a panic. "I-I mean we just can't you alone yet we...we," I'm trying my best to chock back a sob thankfully Mikey steps in. "We don't see our Leo anymore," he look at us with unreadable expiration on his face, _"Why's that?"_ I was hoping he wouldn't ask, we can't help but cry. _"Oh, I'm sorry...I-," _"It's alright maybe some other time." _

* * *

Leo's POV:

I can't shake this feeling that something happened to there _Leo. _Something else is bothering them too and they're not telling us about. I wonder what it is?

* * *

Raph's POV:

This is getting ridicules! These other versions us won't leave Leo alone for one second. They're like moths to a flame. What could've happened to there brother that was so bad that they can't leave him alone for two seconds? Lets just hope that their version of me isn't as clingy. And with that I head off to the lad to see how he/I am doing.

* * *

_Raph's POV:_

_*Asleep*_

_Have you ever hated yourself and I mean really hated yourself. I do. I killed my brother. I may not have slashed his throat or plunged my sai in his heart, but I'm the one who broke it and lead him to do this. His last words to us were terrible and weren't true He was the brother we wanted and needed. I kept the journal he left us, I haven't gone anywhere without it, (remember that) and what was there for him when he took his last breath as the only reminder of my only older brother. I wish I know where April bared him, it's killing me that I couldn't be there to pay my last respects. I still remember how I felt when April took Leo away, I was, at first furious at her for doing this. But I understood why she did it we did this to him we shouldn't get to know where our brothers' final resting place is. I just wish I could make amines with Leo._

_*Memory over*_

_I wake up with tears in my eyes again. In a the blur of tears I see a green and red blob enter the room. I looks at me and it sounds like me._ "Oh hey you're up how you feel." _I'm a little freaked out by this but I blink the tears away, "fine." I was about to leave when...I, took my arm _"Your not fine, I walked in and there were tears in your eyes," _I was crying I will admit that but I can't tell him the truth, "I'm fine really." He looked at me with a stern look on his face _"like shell you are,"_ He paused for a moment and then _"I want to see how you fight, lets head to the dojo and see what you're made of," _"I really don't feel like fighting right now," I say despite to get out of it, _"Yeah well to bad,"_ he said pulling me to the dojo, was I really this despite for a fight._

* * *

hhhh

Raph POV:

Well I can defiantly tell this is another me because he won't emit he's upset or has a problem I just hope that problem isn't _Leo._

* * *

**Chapter 6 is done, please review. Thank you and good day.**


	7. Chapter 7: Raph the Pacifits

**Hey everyone just so you know I won't be posting any chapters next week because I will be on vacation, so enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

Raph's POV:

I was just about to drag him off to the dojo when Donnie stopped me, "what are you doing with him?" He asked. "I was just going to try him out in the dojo, why?" "No, you can't, he just woke up and he needed time to get use to all this. Beside I don't think you brawling with _Mikey _helped him all." I was really annoyed at that point. But there's no arguing with Don when he's in doctor mode. "Fine, but can he at least watch me train?" I asked as nicely as I could, he nodded and I went right to the dojo. I started to beat my punching bag into the ground. As I was doing that the other me was just sitting their upset about something, naturally I wonder why but I decide not to ask. After an hour of beating at my bag and doing katas I get fed up this, "You know you haven't said one word sense we got here and would have thought that you'd've joined in with me even agents Don's wishes, it's what I would've done. So I will ask you this one more time." I am getting more and more frustrated because of the lack of acknowledgement. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

* * *

_Raph's POV:_

_I was forcefully dragged to the dojo with this other version of me. I was both happy and mad at there _Donnie _because I wanted a well deserved beating, but at the same time I wanted to thank him for sparing me. I felt discussed with that thought. I was sitting there staring at nothing just think about everything that Leo want through. I bet he's happy were he's at, because I'm not their to hurt him anymore. After an hour of look down at myself the other version of me started talking to me I wasn't paying much mind until he asked the age old question, _"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" _At that point I just wanted to feel pain, feel we (I) did to Leo. So I said, "A lot of thing are wrong with me...you know what, lets fight I know you want to." I got into a fighting stints, but I know I wasn't fighting I just wanted pain and suffering like Leo. He a wide grin on his face, _"finally a reaction, this is going to be fun." _It only will be fun for you _Raphael.

* * *

Raph's POV:

This is going to be great. I took a fighting stints like his and charge at him. I put him in an arm lock and flipped him over my back and landed on the wall and made little effort to get up. I charge at him again and give him a good roundhouse kick in the stomach. With every attack he make little to no effort to strike back. At that point I start punching him hard angst the wall. "Come on *punch punch* fight back *punch* I know you can *punch*," but he just sat there and took it. I figured a crack to the head would do the trick. I waned my arm back and release it at full speed I would have hit the target if someone hadn't grabbed my arm. It was Don.

* * *

Donnie's POV:

What was I thinking? I knew Raph would take it to far. I grabbed his arm and glared at him, "Raph you weren't suppose to fight him! Why do you insist on fighting every person you meet, come on?!" He gave me a look and shock out of my grip, "So what if I do besides this is me were talking about here. This other me should have itching for a fight scenes he woke up." "I don't care if he begged for it, I won't let you injure him further." I spat back. I look over at where _Raphael _was to my surprise he wasn't there.

* * *

_Raph's POV:_

_I bolted out of the dojo in the middle of the fight. To many memories about all the fights me and Leo had. I couldn't take, I when to the little pond at the entrance of the lair and cried. I cried for Leo, that fights me and him had, the way we found his body, and his last words to us, to me. I couldn't take it I wanted him back, I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I ever said to him, and did to him, but now it's to late I'll never get the chance. In my moment of turmoil I feel a very familiar hand on my shoulder. No. It couldn't be. I look up and I see Leo, well there _Leo. "Hey, I heard someone crying are you all right?"_ I couldn't believe_ _my eye or my ears, this had to be a dream. I hug him so tightly, I didn't want to let go. "Yeah, everything's fine now." :.)_

* * *

Leo's POV:

I was shocked that _Raph _hug me, but I hugged him back. Making sure he knew I was right there,_ "Is there room for one more?"_ I hear _Donnie _say, I one arm and let him into the small group hug._ "Can I join in?"_ Says a third voice, _Mikey_, I nod and he throws himself on me. All of them are crying tears of joy. This was a beautiful thing.

* * *

Raph's POV:

I give up! What happened to their brother that they are all drooling over mine?

* * *

Donnie's POV:

I can't imagine what happened to their brother to make them act this way.

* * *

Mikey's POV:

I really wish these guys would tell us what the shell is going on.

* * *

**Chapter 7 done. Again I will be on vacation next week so I won't be posting for a while. Please review thank you and good day.**


	8. Chapter 8: Donnie's Chat with Himself

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long. I hope this chapter will make it up to you all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12.**

* * *

Donnie's POV:

This is getting ridiculous. This other me is clinging to Leo like he going to vanish into thin air. I mean he's practically glued to his shell. Like at breakfast he and the others would be sitting as close to Leo as possible and _Donnie _would talk to him about everything that he knew about the science and technology to be able to get them home. Where was this passion when I was talking to him? After breakfast they were talking about taking turns to spend time with Leo all of them want to go first. To sidle who would go first the drew straws to see who would go first, and _Donnie _was in absolute turmoil when he got the shortest straw. Seriously he on the floor crying like some terrible happened. After the hysterics he planted himself in my lab and waited for his turn. When it finally was his turn he practically flow out of the chair and right where Leo was hugging him like he was a life line. I think it's time I had a talk with him, but given the way he was acting I'll wait till he goes to bed.

* * *

_Donnie's POV:_

_I can't believe I got the shortest straw, but the wait was so worth it _Leo _was a little stunned by the hug but he eased into it. He was watching Space Heroes just like my Leo had. 'Had'__ that word alone got me thinking back to what happed to my Leo, what I did to him. No, I can't think about that I just had to think about this one right now. I just sat there and enjoyed his company with my arm around his shoulder. I couldn't ask for anything better except maybe for this to be my Leo, but he'll do for now. About a few hours later He was asleep on my shoulder. I look at him, but I don't see him I see the brother that Leo that was dead and bleeding from his wounds, the wounds I caused. I shock my head and saw this _Leo _just sleeping on me. I pick him up bridle style and put him to bed. I was about climb in with him but something grabbed my arm and started to drag me into the kitchen. It was the other me and April was there to this can't be good._

* * *

Donnie's POV:

I got this _Donnie _alone with me and April. I called April to see if she might be able to help with this. I thought for a moment and then began. "So we were wondering if you could give us some insight on why you're acting so clingy to my brother?" He kept looking at April like she was going to hurt him in some way. She walked up to him and put a hand to his shoulder. He tensed up but didn't push it away. "We just want to help, and maybe figure out why you have a separation anxiety with Leo." She said in a calm voice not taking her hand off him. He seemed angry at that point and shoved April's hand off, _"I don't need your sympathy and I don't have an SAD so leave me alone!"_ He snapped and yelled in her face. "Hey you can't speck to her that way we only want to help," I yelled back. _"You want to help. YOU WANT TO HELP! Fine here's how you can help." _He took out his bo staff and handed it to me. _"You can help by giving me what I disserve," _he yelled. I hesitantly asked, "and that would be?" He looked ready to burst into tears, _"a beating," _he said bluntly holding back tears. I was shocked absolutely shocked, "I-I can't hurt you, look why are cling to Leo like he's going to die if you take your eyes off him for two seconds." The dam broke and silent tears ran down his face but what got me was what he said next. _"Because I don't know if he will!" _He quickly covered his mouth after he said it. "What?" I said almost not believing it. He looked around and bolted to the door before we could ask anything else.

* * *

_Donnie's POV:_

_I ran out as fast as I could I couldn't relive it all over again and I didn't want to lost this one ether. I ran into somebody, I look up and it's_ Leo_ he looked worried. _"Is every thing okay I heard-"_ I didn't let him finish. I hugged him and cried out in grief and sorrow, I wasn't going to let go for anything. He rapped his arms around me and shhed me to sleep._

* * *

April's POV:

"Well that couldn't have gone any worse," I said to a bewildered Donnie. "Yeah but what did he mean by he didn't know if he'll die?" That is a good question, "I'm not sure, but maybe we should apologize." He and I walk out of the kitchen to find _Donnie_ being carried into Leo's room. We decided to fallow. When we peer into Leo's room we find Leo fast asleep and _Donnie _starting to wake up. Once he woke up he looked round and realized he in Leo's room. He takes out a picture and stares at it for a minute. _"You look happy in this picture, but I know how to make you happier,"_ he says in a sad voice. The he split the picture in two flinging the bigger half away, I pick up the discarded picture and look to see it's the other family, _"there that's better."_ He started to cry again but what he said next sent a shock down my spine. _"*sob* I'm sorry Leo, I didn't mean to do this to you. *sniff* Oh God forgive me." _Oh my gosh. At that moment I know Donnie and me were thinking the same thing 'what did he do'?

* * *

**Please review. Thank you and good day.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Mikey Talk

**Next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12.**

* * *

Mikey's POV:

Is anyone as freaked out as me about this? I mean _Mikey_ is pretty much giving Leo all his undivided attention when ever he's free. Like at breakfast, after _Donnie _was done talking to him about some boring science stuff, that I really doubt he understood, he was talking his ear off about random stuff. After breakfast he looked like he was going to run Leo over in a hug but _Raph_ stopped him. They were arguing about who would spend time Leo first in the end they drew straws and _Mikey_ got the tallest straw. He was so happy I thought he would have a heart attack. He then begged Leo to go skateboarding with him in the sewers, why wasn't he this eager to go skateboarding with me when I was trying to cheer him up. I was going to wait for them to come back so I could question him later, but as soon as they did _Mikey _went right to coach and stared at Leo for the rest of the day, not creepy at all by the way ¬¬. Maybe when Leo goes to bed I be able to talk to him.

* * *

_Mikey's POV:_

_I was so happy to get the tallest straw and I didn't waste a second. I showed _Leo _some pretty cool moves and he_ _showed me some of his cool move. It was so refreshing to have a trip with_ Leo _and come back laughing, only to realizes it's over the minute I walk through the door. I kept a close eye on _Leo _from a far just so I could make sure he couldn't die on us again. After Donnie carried him to bed I was about to follow when someone grabbed my arm and dragged me into the sewers. It was _Mikey.

* * *

Mikey's POV:

I got him to a sewer tunnel and sat across from him. "So um...how've you been," well it's a conversation starter right. He like he was about to throw up and run, but I had to get answers. "I was just wondering why you're so uh what's the word?-" _"Clingy,"_ he said looking down. "Yeah...actually if you don't mind me asking." I was seriously thinking he would bolt and run, but instead he looked up at me and gave me a death glare. "_You want to know why I'm like this, you want to know why I'm so attached to him like this!" _He said standing up and walking to me, he looked ready to punch the living daylights out of me. "Uh yeah I-I would like to know," I said out of fear. He got really angry now, _"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE! You don't know what it's like to wake up one morning only to find out that your brother is gone! Only to find out that you can't do anything to save him! And never be able to redeem yourself for what you've done! You'll never know what it feels like to know that you failed him and could stopped it!"_ At that point he crying so hard I thought he would drown us both. Before I could ask him anything else, he ran away.

* * *

_Mikey's POV:_

_I ran away, I ran so fast I didn't know where I was going. I somehow got back to the lair and went to the coach to cry my eyes out. "WHY, WHY DID I DRIVE HIM TO THAT!" I sat there and cry till there were no more tears to shed. I was a horrible brother I don't even disserve this one, but I need him. Someone put a hand on my shoulder, It was _Leo,_ he looked worried about me I flung myself in his arms and just let him hold me tight. He picked me up and put me to bed with Donnie and he feel asleep holding me and him in his arms. I could help but notice the picture on the floor. It looks like Donnie tore up one the only pictures we had of all of us, I probably would have done the same thing. I pulled out the picture Donnie had and said "I'm sorry Leo I didn't mean to hurt you." I put the picture back and fell asleep not knowing I was being watched._

* * *

Mikey's POV:

HOLLY SHELL! What did he do to _Leo!?_

* * *

**Please review. Thank you and good day.**


	10. Chapter 10: Raph's Note to the Dead

**To Sika: I don't hate anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12.**

* * *

Raph's POV:

I have had it was this whole thing. First, everyone is all sad and depressed, and then Leo come along and every one is all gaga over him. Like at breakfast _Raph _was smiling his shell off at the fact he could be around Leo at all, and after that they all have a game of draw the straw to see who gets Leo first. Does no one see a problem with that?! _Raph _wasn't as bad as _Donnie_ when he found out he couldn't go first, but he was still upset. Once _Mikey_ was done playing with Leo, _Raph_ stole him away and had him on his arm all day talking about anything and everything. Even that stupid Space Hero's show. I'm having a talk with him about this. Tonight.

* * *

_Raph's POV:_

_This day with this _Leo _has been a dream. I can't remember the last time I was happy in his company. He looked like he's never had as much time with his brother. It kind of reminded me of how I would ignore my brother, no, I'm not going to think about that. After it was Donnie's turn I would sit from a far and watch him like Mikey was, but I did it a little more discreetly. After he carried both Donnie and Mikey to bed, I went to his door opened it a little and looked inside. He was trying so hard to keep us happy, he really shouldn't do that, we don't deserve it. I close the door and sit right outside the room, I took out a peace of paper out of my belt and began to read it not knowing I was being watched._

* * *

Raph's POV:

I took a close up picture of this note and went to my room. Maybe this will tell me why they're all so clingy. I pull up the picture and it clearly reads:

_Leo's Obituary_

_We say goodbye to our oldest brother Leonardo. He leaves behind four brother and our unofficially adopted sister April. I regret to say that the way he left this world is not from battle, but from us. We said the most vile thing to him, and abused him when we needed him most are the death of our father. I could not recite this at your funeral because April has taken your body during the night and buried you in secret. I know we did not prove it very well, but we did, and still to this day, love you. You may have taken your own life, but we are the ones who killed you. If we ever get you back we will treat you like you were suppose to be treated._

_We love you, (even though you don't think we do)._

_Sincerely; _

_Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo._

After I was finished reading I was shocked. They killed their _Leo._ What to stop them from hurting mine?

* * *

**If I get anymore 'why do you hate me' reviews I will delete your review...as soon as I figure out how. Thank you and good night.**


	11. Chapter 11:Get Leo Away from them Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

Raph's POV:

I didn't sleep at all last night, I was too distracted making sure that poor excuse for me doesn't hurt my brother. I was watching him sleep right outside Leo's door like a lazy guard. How can he sleep at night know what he's done. When morning came I was still glaring at _Raph._ I am not, you hear me, not letting any of them spend another second with MY brother. Before any of those low lives make to the kitchen for breakfast, I woke up Donnie and Mikey and told them to met me in the kitchen.

Neither Donnie nor Mikey were to pleased to be woken up so early. in fact- "Why are here so early it's one o'clock in the morning," and there's Mikey right on que. "Look I know you're all tried, but this can not wait." I say in a hast tone. Donnie groggily says, "and why's that?" "This," I show them the obituary, still on my T-phone, and read it aloud without looking at it, the words still glued to my head. Donnie is in shock at what he has heard. While Mikey is disturbed by what he had heard he has a hint of confusion on his face, "Um...what's an obituary?" You have got to be kidding me! Even I would have figured that out by what this says, but Donnie answers him still dazed by the words on my T-phone. "Mikey, an obituary is something you write when someone dies." 3...2...1. "WHAT?!" Their it is. "So we're all in agreement, we have to make sure they don't have another available moment with our brother. Agreed?" I put my hand out, "agreed." They both say at once putting there hands in with a determined look on their faces. I know they're thinking the same thing I am. 'We wont let them hurt our brother.'

* * *

**Sorry it's short. Please review. Thank you and good day.**


	12. Chapter 12:Get Leo Away from them Part 2

**Just so you know in the story it's six o'clock.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

Donnie's POV:

I can't believe this. We invite these creeps into our home, and what do they do. They crowd around Leo like there life depends on it. Come to find out they had broke there brother's heart with there words and lead him to kill himself. If that's the case what's to stop them from killing my brother, the same way they killed there's. I will not stand for this. They'll get what's coming to them.

* * *

Mikey's POV:

I can't believe I let myself be fooled be these monsters. They come here all sad and depressed. Then Leo comes along and they're all happy again. I wonder if the tears they were shedding were alligator tears **(1)**, and yes I know what that means. They think they can take my brother. Well they are sadly mistaken.

* * *

Raph's POV:

It's still early so I doubt Leo will be awake for this. We walk into his room and get _Donnie _and_ Mikey _out of Leo's bed, and get the peace of garbage out on the door into the kitchen. Mikey walks up behind me, "Aww they're so peaceful when they're asleep. I don't like it." He said, and you know I actually agree with him. "Me neither," I say bluntly, so I do the one thing I know will wake them up I got pot and filled it with ice cold water and throw it on all of them as they're siting on the counter. They all jumped surprise and shivering from the clod water. "Well good to see you're all awake," I say in a mild tone. Then my doppelganger trash decides to speak up. _"What's the b-big idea, we didn't do anything to you."_ Why that little punk. I was about to tell him off when Donnie stepped in. "This isn't about you, it's about what you could do to our brother you scumbags." When he said 'scumbags' he slammed his hands on the table, boy was he steamed. Not that I blamed him. _"What are you talking about?" Raph/peace of shit_ said, I got my phone, opened up the obituary and shoved it in his face, "THIS!" He looked amazed that I had this. One look and the other scumbags know that we know. _Donnie _sank down in his chair, _"You know what we've done"_ Donnie forces scumbag one up from his chair from behind, "Yeah we know about you hitting him yelling at him, the whole nine yards." Donnie says glaring at each and every one of them. Then _Mikey_ opened his mouth looking down, _"You think we're happy about," _Mikey made scumbag two look at him. "No! But do you really think we are going to show you sympathy for what you've done. Who cares if you're not happy. I'm sure as shell you were happy when you were torturing him." I never seen Mikey that angry before, but I'm not complaining he was right. I look at scumbag three, he was still staring at my T-phone, I was getting more and more angry with him by the second. "Hey, attention on me bucko." I said making him look up at me, _"What do you want me to say?"_ He says in a husk voice, like he hasn't spoken in a while."I don't want you to say anything want you to listen and listen good." I pause for a moment to make sure he's listening. "Now you and your brothers think you can consume all of Leo's time, make him feel sorry for you, make him think you're all inanest. Well not any more we are just going to get you to your home dimension, but you are not going to have any contact with our brother, Leo, any questions." _"I think I'd rather take a beating," _says my evil twin (yuck). I was about to say something else when we heard a faint thud.

"What was that?" Mikey asked with a hint of worry. We all, including the scumbags, ran to Donnie's lab, and there was Leo standing in the middle of the lab eye wide open, mouth slightly agape. A book at his feet opened to a particular page.

* * *

**(1) alligator tears- fake tears**

**What do you think of the interrogation. Please review. Think you and good day.**


	13. Chapter 13: Journal Entries from Leo

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

Leo's POV:

I woke up at about five after six, and found that _Donnie _and _Mikey_ weren't in bed. They must have woken up before I have. I get out of bed and go to Donnie's lab to see if they are working together on how to get them home. To my surprise no one was in the lab, I was about to leave when something caught my eye. A book. Sitting on the bed _Raph_ had used when he first got here. I picked it up and noticed the title _Leo's Journal._ How did _Raph _get a hold of this? I debated on weather or not I should read it, I mean this is private. But curiosity win and I opened it to a page close to the end.

* * *

_3/30/13_

_My brothers and I have just defeated the Shedder and the Krang and we couldn't be happier about that, but that was slashed when we found out that Splinter died in the final battle. I was so heart broken, but I had to stay strong for my brothers. The funeral was miserable, there was not a dry eye anywhere in site. After the fact I tried my best to comfort them, but it seemed as though they didn't want it Mikey pushes me away every time I try to hug him from nightmares, Donnie won't come out of his lab, and Raph...every chance he gets he tries to have a fight with me. I know they're just acting out of a broken heart, but it still hurts._

_~Leonardo_

* * *

What? That doesn't sound like the brothers that came here. I flip a few more page and continue to read.

* * *

_4/18/13_

_I am starting to feel like no one wants me to be hear. Donnie has refusing to talk to me, Mikey pushes me away even more then usual, he wont even sit anywhere near me anymore, and Raph's fight have been getting really violent, I've even come back with more bruises then ever. I know I can hold on, but is it really bad that I'm starting to lose grip on my purpose here?_

_~Leonardo_

* * *

This is getting really scary. I flip a few more pages and read on. The handwriting it's as neat as it once was.

* * *

_5/29/13_

_I'm going to scream! Donnie and Mikey are now starting to join the fights me and Raph are having, and they are starting to take pleaser in beating me with there weapons. I often get beaten until I pass out (I think). When I wake up I'm in the same position I fell asleep and bruises cover my body. I don't know how much more I can take._

_~Leonardo_

* * *

What?! I flip more pages and read on. This next page has little writing and lots of blood.

* * *

_6/01/13_

_I...can't...take...it._

_~Leonardo_

* * *

It almost turns my stomach when I go to the last entry. This one has the most blood.

* * *

_7/09/13_

_Dear Brothers;_

_I think it's clear you don't want me in your life anymore, so I'll do it the most permanent way possible. By the time you read this I will be gone and out of your lives forever. In this journal is all the love I had, and still have, for you all and well aren't I aloud to have this. A journal that would kill for Mikey's charisma. A journal that would love to have a brain like Don's. A journal that wants Raph's strength. I'm sorry I couldn't be the brother you needed. The brother you wanted._

_Goodbye I love you (even if you don't love me)_

_~Leonardo_

* * *

At that moment I drop the book completely shocked and disturbed by what I just read. I can't hear anything going on behind me. There are so many thoughts going on in my head, and I am so upset be the journal entries that I faint.

* * *

**So what do you think. Please review. Thank you and good day.**


	14. Chapter 14: Shock

**Sorry for the delay but I got caught up doing my mom's invoices, and looking around my home for my new cat Adam.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

Donnie's POV:

I run to my lab and see Leo standing there with a book to his feet and is totally shook up by something. "Leo are you okay?" I say, my voice laced with worry. Raph come up to him and waves his hand over his face, "Leo snap out of it bro, you're scaring me," he says just as worried. Mikey goes up and snaps fingers in his face starting to cry, "Come on bro, Wakey Wakey." It's as if he doesn't even see us. I was about to try one more time, but his eye roll back, and he falls strait into my arms.

* * *

Raph's POV:

This CAN NOT be happening my brother is now in Donnie's arms helpless. I look down and see the book that Leo dropped. I pick it up and see that was the journal from the _Leo _those scumbags killed. He must have read it and now he knows. Realization sets in, now he knows. Hmm, this might not be so bad.

* * *

Leo's POV:

All I see is black, and I can't do anything but think about how stupid I was for trusting those...those I don't even know what call those ingrates for fooling me like this. I started wake up hearing MY brothers voices over me, "You think he's going to be okay?" Mikey, MY Mikey. I am so relieved to hear his voice. "I don't know, he looked pretty out of it." Oh Donnie that's an understatement, I was petrified. I try so hard to open my eyes. "Hey, look he's waking up." Oh man, I'm even happy to hear Raph's voice. My eyes finally open up for what seems like an entreaty, and I see MY three brothers with worry plastered on there faces. "LEO!" They all scream giving me a splitting headache. I get up from the bed, rubbing my temples, then Mikey asks, "Leo what happened to you, you just fainted." I try to answer when Raph interrupts me, "Did it have something to do with this?" He shows the journal, upon see it I run to the nearest trashcan and puck.

* * *

**Finished with chapter 14. Sorry it's short. Again! Please review. Thank you and good night.**


	15. Chapter 15: WTH

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

Donnie's POV:

I watch helplessly as Leo throw up everything he had in the trashcan near my desk. The sounds of hacking and gaging filled the room. When Leo was done, I walked up to him. "Leo, what did the other _Leo_ write in there?" He looked at me was terror filled expression on his face. "It was terrible Donnie," he says grabbing at my shoulders. "They were slowly torturing him until he decided to kill himself to get away from those monster and and..." "Whoa Whoa Whoa slow down Leo, what do you mean by slowly torturing him," I ask trying to calm him down. Mikey grabbed the journal from Raph, "Maybe we should read this thing and see what he's talking about." Boy, Leo didn't like that ider one bit. He jumped from my arms and took the book from Mikey. "NO! I will not have you subjected to even a page of the horror inside." Raph steps in a takes Leo's shoulder, "Come on bro. If you don't want us reading that, then tell us what you read." He calmed down and got ready to tell us what he read. It was horrible, he told us about how their Splinter died, witch was more honorable then how this _Leo _died, the neglect, the continues abuse, the blood on the pages, and final note he left for them. It was all so horrible. "Well if it helps, we had a little chat with them and we aren't letting them anywhere near you until we are able to get them home, and out of our lives forever." "You already know, and you didn't tell me?!" Leo said a little frustrated. "I know you're upset, but I think I know a way to get them back home, but we need to go back to TCRI to get that portal working." Leo gets up and puts on his 'leader face', "All right then let find those scumbags and get rid of them once and for all." We all nod in agreement and start getting ready to go into TCRI.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Thank you and good night.**


	16. Chapter 16: Back to TCRI

**Okay this is my first real crack at a fight scene, so go easy on me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

_Raph's POV:_

_Me and my brothers sat in a sewer tunnel not far from the lair. Karma's a bitch, then again it is giving us what we deserve. There _Leo _knows what we've done to our Leo. "Do you think Leo's happy where he's at?" Mikey asked interrupting my thoughts. I answer with a heavy heart, "of cores he is Mikey, look what he did to get away from us." I like to think it's not true, but it has to be. I constantly think about how relieved Leo was to find that he's in heaven, away from us forever, and reuniting with Master Splinter. I was so caught up in Leo's, most likely, happiness away from us that I didn't hear rough foot steps coming closer. It was _Raph_, and he_ _looked madder then ever. He was about to say something when Donnie started talking, "Look we know you're-" _"Zip it scumbags, we're getting ready to head to TCRI to fix the portal and send your sorry shells home so if you don't mind, GET UP AND START HEADING UP WITH US SO WE DON'T HAVE TO LOOK AT YOUR FACES ANYMORE!" _And with that we were dragged to the Lair and got ready to go to TCRI._

* * *

Raph's POV:

We got to TCRI and the two Donnie's started getting to work on the portal. While me and Mikey were standing guard for Leo. The weird thing is no Krang are here, which is too bad it would have distracted me from wanting to beating our doppelgangers to a pulp. Speaking of them. Minus _Donnie_, the other versions us are just sitting there twiddling there thumbs. It's like they don't care, oh wait they don't. I could just hit them right now, but in a few seconds they will be out of my life for good.

* * *

Donnie's POV:

I hate that I have to work on this portal with _Donnie _or as I like to call him the idiot who didn't know what he throw away. I am only working with this imbecile because I need another set of hands to get this portal going. We are slowly but surly getting the portal up and running. I was wondering why he was stalling so much. He knows that Leo doesn't trust him anymore, so why is he doing this.

* * *

_Donnie's POV:_

_I'm working slow on purpose, looking back at their_ Leo_ every now and then. I know he doesn't trust us but, I still feel at ease knowing that he okay, and that he's alive. Something I foolishly throw away. I probably ticking _Donnie _off for going so slow, and I probably don't even deserve this sense of relief, but I just want to feel okay for a little while longer. Is that so wrong._

* * *

Raph's POV:

After what seemed like hours, the portal is up and running. I walk up to the scumbags and tell to get there sorry shells on the portal. All of them obliged stepped onto the portal, they all had a mirror expiration of hurt, pain, and sorrow. I could seriously care less about how hurt they are. _Raph _looked over to Leo in despair, you could almost see the tears in his eyes. It's as if he didn't want to leave, but why would he think for two seconds that Leo would be cool with having them remain here. Just as Donnie was about to turn on the power, a lazar was shot right over his head. The Krang were here. "Krang would like to thank the ones know as the turtles for fixing Krang's portal. Now Krang will destroy the ones know as the turtles. Which one want to be first to be destroyed by Krang."

* * *

_Raph's POV:_

_"US!" All three of us yell. The others look to us in shock. We jump out of the portal and into the middle of the Krang. _Leo _is the first to come out of his daze, and rushed in to the Krang, his brothers not far behind._

* * *

Leo's POV:

I got out of my dazed and run to them, paying no mind to my brothers. I rush over to the suicidal turtles, but five Krang droids blocked my path. They have their lazar aimed striate for me. I run up to them, blades ready, as one began to shot, I thrust my sword forward and plunge it in to the gun making it explode and kill the Krang inside. I slashed the head off of two and then piers my sword into the forth ones suit. The last Krang droid was a little more challenging. As soon as I raised my swords he shot both of my hands, causing me to drop them. The other Krang stopped what they were doing and aimed the weapons at me. I try my best to ignore the burning sensation on my wrists, and get to a fighting stands. I back flipped to one side and spin kicked a large group of Krang to the ground braking their suits. I was flipping over to another group when a shot hit me right in the shoulder and I fell into the ground with a large thud, making a descent dent in the floor. I scream in agony as the Krang had continued to shot me, for what seemed like forever, until someone grabbed me. After that my world went black.

* * *

_Raph POV:_

_As _Leo _was getting shot at his screams piers through my soul as I remember the same cries that came from ours. I couldn't take it! I couldn't stand to hear him scream any longer, and from the looks of it neither did my brothers. I run up to him and get him out of the line of fire as quickly as possible. The Krang and his brothers look around, extremely confused. "Hey, up here Krang." I yell. They look up, as well as _Leo's_ brothers, to find us on the broken window we used to seek into. Donnie cries out, "If you want him come find us," and with that Mikey throw a smock bomb and we were gone._

* * *

**Sorry it's late and if the fight scene sucked. Please review. Thank you and good night.**


	17. Chapter 17: Tell Me Why

**Sorry it's taking so much longer to write these. Gotta love writers block right. ¬ ¬ Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

Raph's POV:

I stand there in complete shock as they left with Leo, OUR Leo. The Krang turn there attention towards us, and we start to run out of TCRI. The entire trip home was a blur. I was blinded by rage and hurt. Who know what they are doing to Leo right know. Knowing what they've done, it made me want to puke. Donnie went striate to his lab, for what reason I have no clue. I go over to the punching bag, imagine it's _Raph_, and beat the living hell out of it. After about two hours of beating it, Donnie comes out of his lab and is holing a small object in his hands. "Mikey. Raph. This a mechanical spider." I look at the bug and it's all silver with a camera in the mouth area. "And?" I ask not sure what he was getting at. "And I programed it with the whereabouts of Leo's phone. It will go there on its own and have us see what _they_," saying the word 'they' the upmost discussed, "are doing to him." I look to him in amazement. "Well what are we waiting for lets send that sucker out there." Then Mikey speaks for the first time since Leo was taken. "Yeah! Lets find out brother."

* * *

**(an hour after the spider is dispatched)**

_Donnie's POV:_

_We ran. Ran far away from TCRI, until we found an abandon building that would be suitable to patch _Leo_ up. We were able to a supply an old couch from the garbage outside the building for him to sleep on. It's not much, but it will do for now. I was stitching up all of his cuts and gashes. Then I iced down most of the bruising, and finally bandaging up everything that was sewn in. Making sure the wounds didn't get infected. After I was done I just sat there and looked at him. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see him. All I saw was my own brother bloody and broken at my feet. I cover my face with my hands and cried. I cried for a good twenty minutes before I cried myself to sleep on_ Leo's _plastron._

* * *

_I was sound asleep. Totally obvious to what was going on around me. Then suddenly I was grabbed by the shoulder, and was yanked up startling me awake. And right in front of me was my Leo. "Leo is that you?" I ask not sure if I should be happy or astonished. He looks at me in an anger, "No it's the tooth fairy, OF CURSE IT'S ME DONATLLO!" He let me go and I fell to the ground. "Leo are you okay?" He comes to my level with a hateful glare. "Oh so now you care about how I feel! HOW ABOUT WHEN I WAS GETTING BEATEN BY YOU HUH! DID YOU CARE THEN!" I looked up at him in despair I get up to try and hug him, but he pushes me away. He grabs me by the sash and say angrily "I only want know one thing. WHY DID YOU DO IT?! WHAT DID I DO THAT WAS SO HORRABLE THAT I DISERVED IT?!" I was dead silent. I wanted to give him an answer but I couldn't give him one. There wasn't one. "ANSWER ME!" I close my eyes tight and say regretfully, that don't have an answer to give. At that point he blow up. "You don't have an answer. YOU DON'T HAVE AN ANSWER?! YOU KNOW WHAT DONATLLO I HATE YOU!"_

* * *

_I sat up breathing heavily. Cold sweet poring down my face. "It's just a dream." I told my self. "It's just a dream." But one look at_ Leo _and the flood gates opened. I cried into Leo's plastron repeatedly telling him I was sorry and that he didn't deserve this. Mikey and Raph heard me crying out apologies and came to me right away. They tried to calm me down as best they could, but they couldn't do anything to change the fact that I was a terrible person. In the mist of my crying fit I did not realize the silver spider in the corner of the room._

* * *

**Sorry for being so late, it's going to be even slower to post once school starts. Please review. Thank you and good day.**


	18. Chapter 18: Maybe

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

Donnie's POV:

We watch _Donnie _fall asleep on Leo like he's a pillow. I was a little mad about that, but that was dimmed down after I saw Leo had his injuries treated. As we continue to watch him sleep, we notices that he's moaning and saying he was sorry, and then shot awake. Only to cry hysterically into my brother's chest. The other two rushed in hearing there brother's cry. As they are trying to comfort him he kept saying what a terrible brother he was. I don't even think he realized he said it. I was shocked to hear him say that and mean with that strong of an emotion. Maybe we misjudged them. Maybe they just need another chance.

* * *

Raph's POV:

As me and Mikey walk out of the lab, we stare at each the wall thinking about what we just heard and saw. "Man, I kinda feel bad for them." Mikey said in a sorrow tone. I look to him and sigh. Maybe he's right. Maybe we need to give them another chance.

* * *

_Raph's POV:_

_Donnie and Mikey fell asleep on the floor, clinging to each other. Donnie tears had dried but he still looked miserable. I couldn't sleep, so opened up a window and stared up into the sky. Though there was nothing to look at, it took my mind off of _Leo._ This one and mine. I was so entranced with my thoughts that I didn't notices the door open. Someone taps me on the shoulder I look behind me and see...me. Huh Déjà vu. I look down and the windowsill "Look, I know you're really mad at us, and you should be, but-" he cut me off by putting a finger to my lips. _"Save it."_ Then he removed his finger _"Look I'm sorry for how I acted earlier."_ I look to him, as if wait for him to tell me he was joking, but he looked serous. "Sorry? Why? You were right about us. You were right about me. We had no right to treat our brother like we did, and I certainly didn't deserve the time I got from this one." He looked me with a thoughtful expiration. He puts his hand on my shoulder. I look up from the windowsill, only to see him smirk and pointed to the corner. I look to where he's pointing, and I see a silver bug in the corner of the building. "So that's how you found us." He smiled at me and said with a hint of humor, "you bet." We heard a moan of pain from where _Leo _was. We rush over to him. He was waking up. I go up to him as his eyes fluttered open._

* * *

Leo's POV:

All I could feel was pain. All I could see was darkness. But in the mist of the darkness I could hear talking behind me. I could not hear exactly what they were saying, but I know someone was talking. I try to open my eyes. They flutter open and there is the person I didn't want to see, _Raph_. I was a little uneasy upon seeing him. But then Raph came to view, "It's okay Leo. They wont hurt us." I look over to see the others around me. The ones with black masks sleeping on the floor. I look to _Raph's_ eyes and see that my Raphael was right. Maybe all that they need here is a second chance.

* * *

**Please Review. Thank you and good day.**


	19. Chapter 19: Captured

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

_Raph's POV:_

_We spent a week in that abandoned building. _Leo_ is looking better then we brought him here. And the others have slowly started to trust us with him. In fact _Donnie_ even let Donnie take off his bandages. I just wish I could have five more minutes with my Leo and tell him how sorry I am and that will do everything in my power so it does NOT happen again._

* * *

_While the others were sleepin__g, me and my brothers stay up and have little private meting. "I don't think it's a very wise idea for us to go back with them," I state, starting the conversation. Mikey jumps in, "why can't we go back with them, I mean they seem to forgive us on some level." I look to him and say, "I know, but think it's a good idea to us to live under there 'roof' so to speak." "Why not, like Mikey said, they forgive us." Donnie says with a matter-of-fact tone to his voice. With a heavy sigh I explain, "Believe me I want to stay with them as much as the next guy err turtle, but I think it would be best if we stay out of there lives for a little bit and let them be." I pause for a minute to gather my thoughts, "I just don't think we need to strain their trust anymore then we already have." The others think for a moment and soon they understand my reason, though they weren't to happy about it. _"I don't think that will be a problem." _says a familiar voice. We turn around and see _Leo _stand behind us. _"I really think me and my brothers would have no problem letting you live with us." _The others look pleased but I still don't like the idea of going into there space and messing every thing up again. He saw this a put a hand to my shoulder, _"if you want we can make this place your new home. It is relatively close to the lair, and we could clean it up to make it look nice."_ I didn't know what to say. I look into his eyes and see nothing but honesty and love. _"We all think that's a good idea." _Right behind him was _Raph _and the others, all of them with sensor looks on there faces is maybe they do trust us._

* * *

_We finally settle down enough to get a little sleep. And a little sleep is all we will get. Two hours later we wake up to a crash of a wind from the floor above us. What we heard next was terrifying, _"Krang search the thing which is called a building for the ones known as the turtle. Especially the turtle known as Leonardo. He will of much use to Krang." _No, they are not about to take him away again. We all stand ready in the shadows and wait for the them to come in. We didn't have to wait long for them to blast the door open. The Krang walk in slowly, and right when they get to the end of the room we all jump out and attack. With a cry, I plunge my sai into the Krang's suit and it dies eminently. Two more get a little to close to _Leo _for my liking, so I splint-kick them both and get rip apart the robot bodies. The two of them scurry away before I could kill them. Out of the corner of my eye I see Leo keeping a Krang droid back with his swords that he didn't notice another one creep up behind him and hit him in the back of the head with a steel crowbar. The minute I see him go down I go into a fit of anger. I run up to the robot just as he's picking up _Leo _and push my sai right into the spot were the brain-like blob is a tear it to shreds. Until there was nothing left but the robot body, a puddle of blood, and bits and pieces of the Kang are left. After that I run up to Leo and take him into a small closet. He's still unconscious, but other wise ok. The battle continued, and it became clear that they were not going to leave until they had _Leo. _I had to think fast._

* * *

Raph's POV:

I'm taking as many Krang as possible right up until I hear a scream of pain. Ever one of us stops and looks up to find one of them had something in a bag and told the other Krang to retreat. The ones left comply and run out as quickly as they could. I look around franticly both Mikey's and Donnie's are standing, but I find _Raph_ laying on the floor back turned to us. Scared I run up to him and shack his shoulder gently. He groans and tries to get up with his hands, "_Raph_? Come on get up." I wasn't prepared for what I saw next when he opened his eyes they were dark blue, not green. I look at his plastron only to find no crack. "You're not..." This wasn't _Raph _I was holding. It was Leo.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. Please review. Thank you and good day.**


	20. Chapter 20: We Got You Back (Maybe)

**H****appy (late) Birthday simple. changes this one's for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

Raph's POV:

I don't believe this. _Raph _took the shot for my brother and now he's in the hands of the Krang. But I thought they were after April, why do they want Leo now. The ride back home was all a blur. All I do know is that when I got home I went straight to my room, grabbed the nearest thing on my desk and threw it to the wall. After it broke I look down only to see that it was a picture of me and Leo. I take the picture and look and at as if trying figure out what it was. It made me think about all the good times we had, and the bad. It was then that it hit me. _Raph _must have been doing the same thing I was, thinking about everything Leo did and sacrificed for us so we could have a chance. They all must still be beating themselves up for the fact that they threw all that away, and now they might lose two brothers. At the thought, a lone tear falls on the picture. To think I was that close to losing mine. I hear a knock at my door, "Raph, can I come in?" Leo, crap, I can't let him see me like this. I answer back, "no, leave me alone." But he came in anyway, still wearing _Raph's_ mask but had some spare swords on his back. I guess he saw my distress because he came up to me and sat next to me on my hammock. "What is it Raph? Talk to me." I look in his eyes, but I see something in them. Were his eyes always shiny? They were glowing, as if they were sapphires. I shake the shock away, not look in his face again. "It's just that...well you see...I just..." Leo stops me seeing how I wasn't getting what was on my mind out. "I understand." I look back to the picture of us again and stroke Leo's half of the picture. I look up to him, "I'm just shocked that _Raph _did that, not that I'm not happy that he did, I'm a little shocked that he posed as you, just so the Krang wouldn't hurt you." He looks into my eyes and says, "I know, but we have to find him, it won't be long until the Krang find out he's not me." "Why are they after you anyway?" I immediately ask, "I thought they were after April? Why would they go after you now?" He stands up and looks right in my face, with a stern look on his. "I don't know, but we can't worry about it now. Right now we have to figure out a way to get _Raphael _out of the Krangs stronghold before it's too late." And with that he hugged me and left the room. I look at the picture one more time and smile. Leo's right, we need to get the other me out. No matter what.

* * *

_Raph's POV:_

_I slowly come into conscious, finding myself in a dimly lit room, while I was laying on a bench. 'What the heck am I doing here?' I thought to myself. Then it all comes back to me._

_*Flashback*_

_Me and _Leo_ were inside the closet-like room, while the battle raged on. I realized then that they weren't going to leave with out _Leo_. I had to think fast. Then an idea came to my head, it was crazy, but it just might work. I bring him into a tight hug, knowing that this is the last time I will ever see him. I let him go, but keep a lose hold on him, and slowly take off his mask. I remove mine and replace it with _Leo_._ _I then gingerly take the swords from his back and strap them on myself. I then opened the door slightly, not to attract attention to myself, I quickly scan the room and find a safe spot to leave him for his and my brothers to find. After I did, I hug him tight, "goodbye_ Leonardo_." I put him a lose hold as I put my mask and sais on him. I am just about to carry him off when I say one final thing to my unconscious brother. Choking back a sob, I say what I've been dying to say since I got to his world, "I know you weren't him, but thank you for forgiving us. For forgiving me." With the tears streaming down my face, I drag him out of the closet, set him down and jump into battle. As soon as I did, I felt a something hit the back of my head and everything went black._

_*Flashback over*_

_I remember it all. I then hear a voice outside the cell snapping me out of my thoughts. _"Krang, we must get him to Krang in a time which is sooner rather then later, at that time."_ Ugh can't these guys speak English. I lean in to the cell door hopefully to learn why they want _Leo _anyway. _"Krang will be pleased that Krang has finally found the thing will give the power to take over EVERTHING!"_ I can't hear them any them any more and sit back down on the bench. Take over everything? What did _Leo _have that was so special, that they would need him for? All the wonder slow melted away when I remembered where I was, I then remember everything I've done to lose the only big brother I ever had. I really need him now, but I know I'll never see him again because of what I've done. I sit back to the bench, hug my knees and silently cry. 'Good, I deserve a life sentient.'_

* * *

_Donnie's POV:_

_We stand at our which post of the TCRI building. We notice that it's more guarded the ever. Seriously there were flying Krang, land Krang, and they were on every floor. They were never like when April's dad was in there. Why would they be more on there guard for _Leo_. "I've never seen this place so well guarded before, what gives?" I ask. _Leo _looks to me,_ "Yeah, you're right. I wonder why?" _I down trying to find a free spot, but the Krang have every section very well guarded. That I can't find a blank spot. At that moment I just wish that Leo was here, my Leo, I miss him so much. And I know Mikey does too. Just as I think about that, a soft blue glow aluminates the rooftop. We all look up to see a light blue orb etching closer to the Krang. Just as it went under TCRI, tentacle-like rays goes right into the Krang getting rid of them all as the rays cuts though the robot suits, instantly killing them. Some of them were able to escape, but not enough to guard it from the outside very well. We all stare in aw at the orb of light, and somehow I feel happy, and I know Mikey feels the same by the big grin on his face. Just as quickly as it appeared it disintegrated into the building. And the second it did all the windows and doors shattered. _Donnie _looks astonished, but snaps out of it, _"Well that made it easy for us." _He said still in a little amazed by what just happened. _Leo _then put on a stern face, _"Come on! Let's get in there and save _Raph_. It won't be long until more Krang show up." _He was right. We jump down from where we were standing and climbed into one of the many shattered windows._

* * *

_It was really dark in here. That strange light must have cut the power too, but at least it was light enough to see where we were going. We all split up into three teams, the Mikey's were in one team, and _Raph _and _Leo _were in the other. Leaving me with_ Donnie_,_ _which was totally fine.__ 'Donnie.' I stop died in my tracks. That voice, it seemed so familiar. My twin must have sensed me unease, he looked to me concern plastered on his face, _"You alright?" _I shake off the shock, "Yeah, I must be hearing things." 'Donnie' I jump out of my skin. "There it is again!" _Donnie _looks around confused, _"There's what?" _"That voice. You hear it right. It's coming from." 'Donnie.' I look to source of the voice and see, or rather hear, it leads to a small room. "From over there." I go towards the room with_ Donnie _hesitantly flowing behind me. We walk into a Krang servlets/computer room, clearly out of commission. We go a little further in until I'm in front of the...keyboard? _"Well I don't see how a 'voice' came from here nothings working." _Just as _Donnie_ said that the whole room lit up. I'm so surprised by the sight of this, "So much for being broken" The keyboard then starts to type by it's self. When it finished images of crossed twin swords with light blue dragon halts with a small sleeping dragon at the cross. It was such a pure white it was almost a neon_ white. "What is this"Donnie _asks, to no one in particular, in pure astonishment. I then take out my T-phone and record the picture of the symbol. It may be why_ Leo's _a target for Krang. By the time the picture developed a blinding light blue shown threw out the room. As soon as the light begin to die down, we were back outside TCRI, and so were the others. We yell for them and they quickly come to us. _"What the shell is going on?!" Raph _franticly asked us. "I'm not sure," I answer him. "But I think we know have a little more insight on why they're after _Leo_." All their heads snaps up, _"What then?! Why are they after me?!" Donnie _grabbed my T-phone and pulls up the picture and show it to them._ "What is this?" Mikey _asks. He regretfully answer that I don't know, but it's more then we have at the moment._ _"I just hope my brother is okay." I say looking back at the, back to being well guarded, building._

* * *

_Raph's POV:_

_I was sleeping on the bench, with the tears still staining my face, into a very uneasy sleep. I know what was going to happen to me later, and I didn't care. All I cared about was that _Leo _was safe, and that I was about to join mine very soon. Even though he probably won't be very happy to see me seeing how I caused him so much pain, and I'd have the gall to take that happiness away from him. He had every right to hate me for what I've done. A cold, but genital, hand grazed my arm lightly. I turn away from the touch. Shivering, not so much from the cold, but at the, no doubt, reality to my fears. The cold touch started to rub my shell, and for some reason all those fears melted away, and all I felt was the love the brother gave me all those years ago. Love that I didn't disserve. "It's okay Raph. I not going to hurt you." My eyes snap open. No, it can't be. I shot from my seat, hoping wasn't my imagination. The minute I look up my eyes lock on to the eyes I thought I'd never see again, "LEO!" I jump up a hug him, which surprises a little, seeing how he's a ghost. "I can't believe this. Please tall this isn't a dream!" I say with the tears streaming down my face. "No, Raph, this is not a dream." He lets go of me a little and stairs into my eyes with a mixture of sternness and sorrow, "but there is one thing that been bothering me sense I left." I look to him fearful. "What?" He pauses, as if trying to gather his thoughts. "Why weren't you happy when I died? That's all you would yell at me about. 'Why don't you just take a long walk off a short peer.' 'We'd be better off without you.' etc. Isn't this what you wanted? Me out of the way so you could be happy?" My heart broke at those words. "Oh, Leo, is that really what you thought," I bring him into a tight embrace. "After what happen that night I was kicking myself for letting my anger get the better of me. I was going to do everything in my power to make you forgive me, but you were already gone." I say though the tears, hugging him tighter and tighter, as if afraid he'd disappear again. "This is all my fault bro. There is nothing that I would not have done to earn your trust back and we could be a happy family again, but that's not going to happen without you. Sure we got this _Leo_,_ _but he's not you. And he never will be. Can you ever forgive me for being so stupid." He's was quite, which reignited my worst fear, but the hugged me tighter and whispered in my ear, "it's alright Raphael I forgave you a long time ago. There's no need to be afraid anymore. I'm here, and I won't leave you." That did it. I sobbed uncontrollably in his ghost like shoulder. Just as I was crying everything I had out, a soft blue glow surrounds us and we were outside with the others._

* * *

_Leo's POV:_

_It felt good to reunite with my brother again but I had to get him out of there before the Krang took him as soon as we were outside the other turtles stair at us as Raph was still sobbing and holding on to me with a death grip. After what seemed like forever he finally lets go of me. I finally stand up only to be talked to the ground by my other two brothers. "We missed you Leo." I look to them and smile. "Oh Mikey I missed you to." They let me go and I get up and approach Raph and take off the blue mask he was wearing and go up to the other version of me. "I believe this is yours." I say, handing him the mask. He chuckles a little puts it back on. Handing Raph his mask. Donnie taps me on the shoulder. He looked upset. "Leo, are you going to stay here? With us." I frown, knowing the answer will hurt them. "I can't Donnie, there's no way for me to stay in this world like this for very long." 'Or is there.' We all jump at the sound of a female's voice, "Hello?!" I ask, franticly looking around to see where the voice had come from. "Where are you!" 'Doesn't matter. But what does matter is that I can give you your life back.' I stand there wide eyed. How I longed to go back to my family. I look up, "What do I have to do?" 'Figure out what song I am talking about and you will reunite with your family Leonardo. Do you except?' _Leo _looks at me and nods. "I except!" 'Good, listen closely, for you only get one shot. Tears stream down when I said never let you go. And the darkness almost killed your light. I once say don't leave me here alone, but that died long ago. Don't go outside. Everything's on fire. The war still goes on. Hold on this song. Even when the music dies. Close you eyes child. The sun sets, you'll be fine. No one can hurt you now. Come morning, you'll be alright. Tell me what song I'm talking about and will return to your family. Fail and you'll never see them again.' And with that, the voice went away. _Raph _ground in frustration _"What song could she possibly being talking about." _I look over to _Leo _and a grin appears on his face. _"Come with me guys. I want to show you something."

* * *

**Finally finished with this chapter. Try and guess what song the mysterious voice was talking about. And hurry** _Leo's_ **life is on the line. Also please review. Thank you and good night.**


	21. Chapter 21: Safe and Sound

**Big thanks** **to dani-curtis-16. You just saved** _Leo's _**life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12 or Taylor Swift**

* * *

Raph's POV:

Leo lead us through the sewers to show us something that might get ghosty back to life. The only thing is that this part of the sewers is unfamiliar to me though, but Leo seems to know where he's going. He then stops abruptly in front brick wall. We stand there confused, trying to see why we stopped at a dead end. "What give bro there's nothing here." Mikey asks, he stays silent and removes a brick from the wall and it started to rise up from the ground to show a pitch black room. We stand there shocked as he walks in. Once he was inside he start to look for something along the wall, but I don't know what you can find in this darkness. "Uh, Leo, where are we and what are you looking for?" I say out of frustration. Just then the light comes on and there Leo was by the lever with a blank, unreadable, expiration on his face. We all look around to see that the walls are littered with instruments. Everything from wind to string to drums. Mikey broke the silences with a bewildered 'wow'. Wow, is an understatement, "Leo, where on earth did you get these." Donnie ask him, still in shock be the sight of this room. Leo answers him quietly, as if giving the room it's silences. "I got them from a music school close to the lair. I fixed up the instruments that they threw away and made them good as new," I know there was more then what he was telling us but we can worry about that later. _Raph _look to there _Leo _with a longing expiration. _"What do these instruments have to do with getting our brother back?" _He asks with a choked back sob. I can tell by others faces that they're scared too. Before I could ask him anymore questions I hears some one take an instrument off it's rack. I turn around, only to see _Leo _holding a black and white gaiter. He looked at it for a few seconds and hugged it. Me and the others were shocked at that, he turned around but what shocked me even more, is what he said next. _"It looks just like the one I have back home."_ He started to tear up,_ "I loved that place."_ He looked around the walls a staring at every individual instrument._ "It was the only place I could be myself without anyone ridiculing me about anything."_ I look over to Leo and he was smiling. "Like it was just you and your music." The tears were beginning to stream down _Leo's _face, _"yeah."_ As much as I'd love to know more about this place we had to cut to the chase. "What does this have to do with getting ghosty here back to the land of the living?" _Raph _didn't seem to happy about my question, _"'Ghosty!' Have some respect for my brother."_ "Oh and you're such a good example," I answer back snidely. _Raph _was about to say something else when Leo cut the fight short by putting his hand in front of _Raph's _face. He went over to the keyboard stands and took one of them out and set it next to _Leo_."Seriously though, Leo, what all this have to do with getting him back?" He turn to me with siren look on his face, "remember what that voice said?" He asks me, "Yeah I've been trying to figure it out the whole way down here. What, you two already know?" He smiles and turns away, "Which and learn," he says simply. He started to play the piano while he started to sing, and I must say. For someone with three fingers playing a keyboard, he's pretty good.

"I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
(___Leo _starts to sing with him and play the gaiter)_ I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_hm hm hmm_

I'm awake right? I look to Leo's eyes to see if this was real.

But notice that is eyes are glowing a bright sapphire again.

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
_The war_ outside our door keeps raging on  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when music's gone_  
Gone

The glow was covering his eyes now. It was as if every note he sang made them glow brighter and brighter.

Then a light blue light started to jet out of Leo's feet and head towards _Leo_.

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_ah ah (ah ah)_  
_ah ah (ah ah)_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_ah ah (ah ah)_

The light is starting to melt onto _Leo's _feet and slowly advancing to his legs.

And nether of them seemed to notice.

It was as if the music had taken them away.

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now_  
__Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound (_sound___ (eco) sound)..._

_hm hm hm hmm_

_hm hm hm hm hm_

_hm hm hm hmm_

_hm hm hm hmmm hmmm hmmhmhmhmhmmmm..."_

Just as the song ended Leo eye stop glowing, and the weird light shot up from _Leo's _leg, engulfing him the light as in made an orb around him. Leo scurried away from the keyboard and look on in shock like the rest of us. _Leo_ screamed in agony, whatever it was doing to him, it was hurting him. We were all shock by the scene. _Raph _tried to get to his brother, but the others held him back. I could see the tears running down his face while _Leo _kept screaming. I felt bad for the guy. Then the light finally subsided and _Leo _feel to the ground on his hands and knees. He was panting trying to catch his breath. Once he opened his eyes he look at his, no longer translucent, hands he gave breathless laughs of surprised accompanied with tears joy as he looked on to his no long ghostly existents. _Raph, Mikey, _and _Donnie _shot forward and tackled their brother in to a hug crying their eyes out and telling him they loved him, as they clung to them for dear life. I was kinda touched by this. Leo stepped up and said that we had to go and get them home. (the abandon building) As we walk the over to their new home there are still questions going through my mind. Why did my brothers eyes glow when he was singing? And why was the light coming from him? How did he even know how to sing let alone how to play the instruments. Maybe we'll get the answer that them some day.

* * *

**One more chapter to this story, but even after that it won't be the end. There will be more turtle teams in this mix. Oh and here the link to the way the two Leos were playing and singing watch?v=2HzMUk7KiCU, highly recommend listening to it. Please review. Thank you and good night.**


	22. Chapter 22: The End Or Is It? Part 1

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been updating. I was stuck with tons of homework and my mom's invoices. Hope this makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

Raph's POV:

The very next day, we went over to our doppelgangers new home, and I must say, it looks pretty livable from what it was before. Now the top floor was all four of their bedrooms (they didn't want to be away from their brother anymore), The floor below that was the living room/TV room, and the bottom floor was the kitchen/dining area. The roof had become the dojo, although _Leo's _the only one who uses it. _Donnie _shares a lab with our Donnie, sense there wasn't enough room. As we walk in _Leo _looks up _"_Leo_!_ _Hey"_ He said excitedly as he got up from his set and grabbed Leo's arm and dragged him away from the group. "I have some new music I've been working on, that I just have to show you! Come on!" And with that he dragged him up to the roof/dojo._ "They seem to be spending a lot of time together, don't they" Raph_ said tearing me from my thoughts. I look over to him and notice that he looked sad. "Don't worry he hasn't forgotten about you guys." I respond to the unsaid statement. _"I know. I just think that he would rather be with him then with us. Like he doesn't trust us yet." _Men I feel bad for this guy. I sit next to him and hook my arm around him "I sure he trust you. He probably just wants to emprise Leo and if it help he's been ignoring us to. It's not often you get someone that's exactly like you to hang out with." He looked up a me, still holding that sad face, _"yeah, I guess." _He didn't look convinced, but I let slide. "Hey guys," we look up to see Donnie and Mikey twins right behind us. "What is it guys?" I ask releasing my hold on _Raph_. Donnie took his phone out and pulled up the same picture from when we broke into TCRI. Then on his laptop, and pulled up some of the Krang documents about the picture, which was in a language we were hopeless to understand. "Now I decode some of this, but unfortunately it help us understand when it is or what is so important about it any better." He said, his voice lased in self disappointment. I take the phone from him and look at the unique picture. "It's alright Donnie, just tell us what you got." He nods at me and take a deep breath, "okay, well, this all I could really translate from this. 'From the pools tears that the torchered cry, five dragons emerge from the cries of pain and misery, one of water, one of black with a light dusting of gold, one in silver, one in white, and one of light blue. The last one, made of the more beautiful sapphires you could ever see, is the most powerful one of all and leader of the coven of mystical beings. It is said they died with out a trace, but before they left this earth they uttered the words 'the ones who have suffered or died in this life and have returned for someone they love will be the ones to bring us back' they will live again.' That all I could get." We let that sink in. A coven of dragons? Live again? What does that mean My eyes go back to the photo, and I gasp in shock. Mikey seemed to notice, "What up?" I point to the picture still in shock, "I'm not seeing things, right?" They all start to crowd around me, they all had a shocked expiration on their faces. One of the blades had turned into a brilliant black lightly dusted in gold. The halt was still a dragon, but instead of light blue it was that pure white dragon,now awake, with the most beautiful ruby red eyes you would ever see, and right in the center was a radiant, sapphire gem. _"It didn't look like that when we first took the picture," Donnie _said still in shock. The phone started to get really hot. I through it out of my hands, once it hits the floor it start to glow light blue. The light then melts into the floor, surprisingly doing nothing to the phone, forming symbols that weren't in the Krang language. "What the-," I got cut off by the symbols glowing even brighter, and beginning to morph in to letters. It then clearly read, 'THE LIGHT BLUE DRAGON IS NEAR' and after that the light died. We all look at each other in shock, until a ear splitting scream from the roof. "LEO!" We all run up to roof and see a horrific site.

* * *

**Again sorry for the delay. Please review. Thank you and good night.**


	23. Chapter 23: The End Or Is It? Part 2

**Hey y'all! Nearing the final chapter to this story hope you enjoy it. Sorry it's late by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

_Raph's POV:_

_We get to the roof top, and it is horrible. _Leo _was laying there, motionless on the floor, and our Leo was on all fours, he looked like he was in intense pain. The our guys run to their brother and checked for injuries or any sign of attack, but there was no sign of a scuffle. Another scream rips me out of my thoughts. Me and the others look to him and we see Leo something light blue is melting onto his entire body, his screams intensified as it ran thought his body. We have to do something and fast._

* * *

_Leo's POV: _

_There was just searing pain in every inch of my body. I kept on hearing a shrilled scream all around me. I wanted to tell the person to stop screaming, I was getting a serous headache, only to figure out, it was me. My flesh felt like a burn was cursing through every last inch of me. All I could say to whoever could hear me was, 'MAKE IT STOP!' over and over again, and suddenly everything went black._

* * *

_Raph's POV: _

_Leo's screams finally stopped. You'd think that would be good, if he wasn't lying on the floor motionless. The light blue light still burning Leo. Donnie tried to get to Leo when he was begging to make the pain stop, but there was this force field like thing that kept Donnie from helping. So all we could do was wait a watch in horror as the light in continued to burn him. I think I speak for all of my bros when I say, 'I feel so useless.'_

* * *

_Leo's POV:_

_I felt as thought I was lying an uncomfortable position, but I felt no pain, no agony I had felt moments before. Was I dead? Suddenly, some glowing figure begins to encircle around me and lift me into a more comfortable position. The light may have been a little irritating, but I rapped my arms around it and felt calmer by the touch. I was on the verge of a peaceful sleep until, "It's good to finally see you well master." My eyes flew up. 'Master?' What the heck is going on here? I look up to see a light blue dragon. I immediately jump back as far away from the dragon as possible and look on in shock. The dragon came to me with a look of understanding with a small ping of sadness, "fear not master, I mean no harm to thee." he said in a voice that sounded like a deeper version of my voice. I shutter at him, "w-what do want from me? Who are you? W-why I'm I here? Why do you keep calling me master?" I stutter out. He looks at me with a sparkle in his eyes. "Of course, master. I am __Mizuiro_**(1)**_, I call you master because you are my master, and I want nothing from you." I stare at Mizuiro wide eyed, "but why? I mean I've done nothing for you and you owe me nothing, and you didn't answer my question. Why I'm I here?" He look at me with a friendly smile and bows his head at me. "Ah, but that, my lord, is where you are wrong. I do owe you for letting me live in your mind for all the years you have been alive." What? He's been inside me the whole time! "You've been living inside of me all these years and I didn't even know about it?!" I was clutching my head trying to process what Mizuiro told me. He then put his claw on my shoulder, "I know this is a lot to take in, but that is not the reason I'm finally talking to you in person, master." He removes his claw and starts to walk away. Before I could ask him what he was doing, Mizuiro flew up into the air leaving a shinny light blue streak behind. Once he got to peak height, the room burst with light and it soon became so bright that I had to cover my eyes. When the light finally died down, I open my eyes and cant believe what I see. It's a room full of instruments, and just any instruments, guitars. I was in complete shock. I looked at all of those beautiful string instrument and I just couldn't contain my excitement, I was like a kid in a candy store. All the beautiful guitars were all just as beautiful as the next one beside it. And best of all, they were brand new, not old over used and broken. It was everything I ever dreamed of and more. "Are you pleased with this master." Mizuiro said knocking me out my trance. "Am I pleased? This is better then anything I could ever dream of. How did you get these?" He looked at me with kind eyes, suddenly drawing appeared and circled around me. "I made them, from all the sketches and mind images so that one day when I finally get the opportunity to meet you in person, you would finally have your wish." It was amazing. To think he created all this for me. But one thing was playing with my mind, "Why? I mean, why did you want to live inside me? Why did you do all this for me? I'm really nothing special." He tilts my head up so that I can have eye contact with him. He smiles at me at lets go of my chin, "In time, my lord you will understand." "LEO! LEO! Come on wake up please!" Oh no... "Was that Raph? I-I get back, or wake up. How do I do that?" Mizuiro look up to the direction of Raph voice with an unreadable expression, "just close your eyes and focus on your family." I did what I was told and I felt like I was floating away and began to re-enter my body. As this was happen Mizurio's voice faintly reached my ears, "When ever you fall asleep you will be able to return to your guitars...Oh, one more thing, when you wake up there will be a surprise for you." And with his voice was gone, and I was then surrounded by my brothers frantic voices, begging me to wake up. I slowly open my eyes to Raph leaning into mine with a worried expression. Donnie and Mikey then ran up to me and they all gave me a bone crushing hug, "don't scare us like that bro we-we thought we lost you again," Raph said as the tears streamed down his face. They then let me go and Donnie was inspecting me for wounds, "It's amazing, when we got here you were in serous pain, and it sound like you getting burned alive, and yet you have nothing to signify that you had anything happen to you." Then, I heard a gasp escape his lips when he got to my right shoulder. "What is it Donnie? Is something wrong?" He sat there for a minute before he answered me, "well...I don't think you're suppose to have a light blue dragon mark in between the bicep and tricep?" My eyes shot up, "WHAT?!" I look to where Donnie said this mark was, and sure enough there was a light blue dragon on my arm. "Mizuiro." I mumble. Was this the surprise he meant? "What was that Leo," asks Donnie with a concerned on his face, along with Raph and Mikey. I was about to say something when I heard a low moan from the other side of the roof. _Leo_! I forgot all about him. He staggered to get up from his brothers grip and rubs his head, probably from a slipping headache, he opened his eyes about half way. I immediately got up and went over to him, "_Leo_, are you okay?" _"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." _He immediately says after a groan of pain. Then when he fully opens his eyes, I see his eyes glow a brilliant sapphire blue, and then after he blinks the glowing stops. That's when I knew that nothing will ever be the same again._

* * *

**(1)- Mizuiro means light blue.**

**Please review. Thank you and good night.**


End file.
